Lovestruck
by gothic antagonist
Summary: What starts as a simple attraction and confession of feelings soon turns into a competition for House's attention. Chase/House/Wilson Chapter Nine is UP! :D Rated M for sex and language. Don't like slash, don't read. Simple as that :P
1. Surgery

**A/N**- My first attempt at a Hilson chapter-fic!! ^_^ The last new episode was absolutely brilliant and inspired me SOOOO much! "Wilson" is 100% without a doubt my **_favorite_** episode so far **:3** (Oh, and I know my memory sucks, so the quotes I included probably aren't exact. Hey, I have no problem admitting I'm not perfect.)

**Summary**- Wilson's surgery was a complete success...unfortunately his perception of what are dreams and what is reality is not up to par, especially when it comes to his feelings for his best friend.

*****I don't usually do this, but I would like to dedicate this story to my new friend, MTF. You're so great, thank you for all of your support! **~hugs~**

**

* * *

**

He wasn't afraid of death. He had seen it so many times, between his patients and his ex-girlfriend, that he'd come to accept it. Perhaps that was why he wasn't afraid of something going wrong when he himself would be under the knife in less than ten minutes. He wasn't scared...but there was something bothering him. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but he felt...uneasy. He shook his head and laid down, trying to shake whatever it was away. He breathed deeply to relax himself, ready to be wheeled into the operation room.

This had been his decision. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his friend die, _especially_ if there was something he could do to save him. After all...there wasn't anything he could do to save Amber...and he refused to let that happen again.

He closed his eyes as the nurses wheeled his bed into the operating room, and what he saw surprised him. Why would he be thinking of _him_ at a time like this?

Oh yeah...

* * *

_"I didn't come here to argue. I...want you to be there."_

_"No..."_

_Wilson didn't bother hiding his surprise. "Wha...why?"_

_"Because if you die...I'm all alone."_

_He didn't have a clue what to say after that. He stood there for a moment, speechless, before turning and walking out._

_

* * *

_

When he opened his eyes again, an anesthesiologist was gently putting a mask over his nose and mouth. He looked up to the observation room and smiled. There House stood, watching glumly as the doctors prepared Wilson and Tucker. _I thought you said you wouldn't come._ He chuckled to himself as he lost consciousness.

* * *

House paced around the room, waiting a bit impatiently for Wilson to wake up. The surgery had been a complete success, no real surprise there. House sighed and sat in a chair beside the bed, looking at the bedridden man with deep concern burrowed in his pale blue eyes. Part of him almost wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but he didn't think that would accomplish anything. If it did, Wilson would probably scold him for it.

The thought of Wilson scolding him for _anything_ brought a smile to the doctor's face. He always loved watching his best friend get all flustered over something silly, because it was just like the man to get annoyed at something small in comparison to other things. For some reason, House enjoyed fighting with him.

"Nnn..." Wilson moaned softly and rubbed his eyes. When he opened them and saw House sitting beside him, looking deeply into his eyes, he smiled brightly. "Have you been waiting for me to wake up?"

"What _ever_ would give you that idea?" House replied, smirking in his usual fashion. "I'm hiding from Cuddy again."

"Ah, I'd believe it," he said, his smile broadening. "Well, whether you want to admit it or not, I'm glad you stayed." He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed as he stood up.

"What are you doing? You need to stay in bed, you just came out of surgery a few hours ago." House stood up as well.

"I know that." Something sparkled within Wilson's eyes, something that House couldn't recognize. Then, without any warning at all, Wilson hugged House's neck and kissed him.

House's heart sped up almost instantly. After realizing what was going on, and how _sudden_ it was, House pulled away and stepped back. "What the _hell_ was that?" he asked, trying to hide how breathless he had become.

"A kiss," Wilson answered, as if he didn't quite understand what was the problem. He tilted his head to the side and smiled cutely. "Is it suddenly a crime to kiss your boyfriend or something?"

"B-B-Boyfriend?" House sputtered.

* * *

**A/N**- Yes I know, it's incredibly short. But I had to get that out of the way so I could concentrate on the next couple of chapters. **:)** Please review and let me know what you think! Good start? **:3**


	2. Love and Mozzarella

**A/N**- Oh wow...thank you all so much for all of your support! I can't even tell you how much it means to me. You are all so great!!!

*****The ending scene was so much fun to write!! I love my..."imagination" xD Thanks again MTF for being so awesome (and for inspiring that last scene xD)!!

* * *

In the twenty some-odd years that the two had been friends, House had never been so baffled by his friend's actions. As guys went, Wilson was the most predictable person House had ever met. But the thing about that one particular man was that although he _was_ predictable, the times when he _wasn't_ ended up making him more interesting. And House was _definitely_ someone who loved picking apart the mystery behind the sudden change of character. Everyone would agree with that: It was a joy for him. Unfortunately, when the answer was hard to come up with, as this one was, he tended to become obsessed with finding it.

He knew, without even thinking about it, that he would end up losing sleep over this. It had only been an hour, and already he was pacing back and forth in his office. He wondered what in the _hell _Wilson was thinking--kissing him like that. Like he was okay with being in love with a guy....like he was....really in love with him....

House stopped walking, suddenly very much aware of the throbbing in his leg. He hadn't noticed it before, perhaps because his mind was on someone who usually took his attention away from reality, but _damn_ was it pounding. He shook his head. "Why does this not bother me...?"

"Why does _what_ not bother you, House?" asked a concerned female.

"Wilson," he answered without thinking about what the woman would say if she knew. "He umm......"

"Woke up?" the woman asked, giggling a little. "Were you hoping it wouldn't happen?" she teased.

"He...." House's eyes widened suddenly, as if somewhere within the depths of his heart he realized this was no dream. It had really happened... "He.....kissed me....."

House turned to Cuddy, but he couldn't really see her. The room became fuzzy as the colors around him began to flow together. His best friend's beautiful brown eyes and warm smile filled his head as the last word he had said swam around in his mind.

"Boyfriend?" House breathed as he fell to the ground, losing consciousness long before Cuddy was able to catch him.

* * *

After Cuddy made sure House was alright on his couch, she made a beeline toward Wilson's room. She had to know if she had heard House correctly.

"Oh, hello Cuddy," he said cheerfully when she walked in. He sat up slowly and smiled in her direction. "How's Tucker?"

"He's fine." She walked over to his bed and pretended to check his readings as she thought of a way to ask him the question that was burning in her mind. "Was...House here earlier?"

"Is he hiding from you again?" Wilson shook his head, chuckling as he normally did. "Yes, he was here. Only for a few minutes though. He rushed out of here soon after I woke up."

"Why?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Not really sure...I was thanking him for staying by my side until I woke from the anesthesia and then he just....left." He tilted his head to the side. "Why? What did he do?"

"He......fainted. I was just curious as to if he seemed....okay when he was with you."

Wilson blinked, a confused look etching his features. Then he burst into laughter. "He _fainted_?Wow, I didn't know I had that kind of effect on him."

Cuddy turned and looked at him, her eyes clearly screaming that she could not believe her ears. She just stood there and waited, knowing that he wasn't done explaining himself.

He understood the look she was giving, and frankly he was getting sick of seeing it. Why was it so unbelievable that he would want to kiss his own boyfriend? Really?

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. I kissed him. Why is that such a damn surprise?" His smile disappeared, replaced with a frown that would upset _anyone_.

"Perhaps because you two aren't dating, nor have you expressed interest in one another that would suggest otherwise," she answered simply, not realizing how sarcastic she sounded.

Wilson's face lost its color as reality sank in. "We....we aren't together?" His voice was full of sadness. "But....don't we live together?"

"Yes."

"Haven't we been best friends for almost twenty years?"

"Yes."

"So then why the hell aren't we together?" Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at his hands. "All those years of secretly loving him and being there for him whenever he needed me...I just, I thought that by _now_....."

"How....how long have you felt this way about him?" Cuddy sat beside him, holding his hand gently, trying her best to comfort her visibly hurt friend.

"Long before Jill......" He sat there silently for a moment, sighed, and laid down. "I'm...a little tired....."

"I'll let you sleep," she said, taking the hint. She stood up and walked to the door. "I wouldn't give up on him just yet," she said with a smile. "Give him some time, he might come around." With that, she turned the corner and walked away.

Wilson rolled onto his back and stared up at the white ceiling. Suddenly, a dangerous smile played at his lips. "If you don't love me _yet_, you _will_ soon enough. Mark my words, Gregory House. You will..."

* * *

The next evening, House decided that he couldn't avoid his friend any longer. After all, he loved him and didn't want to lose him. He _had_ said he'd be alone without him, right?

He limped over to his best friend's room and was surprised to see he was awake when he walked in. The man smiled at him when he walked in.

"I was wondering when you'd come again," he said.

"I've been...busy. Sorry." He sat in a chair beside the bed and leaned his cane on the arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still tired, but...that's normal. What about you?" Wilson swung his legs over the side of the bed and smiled wider.

"My leg is giving me hell....." he said quietly. "And I can't sleep again..."

Wilson smiled mysteriously and leaned over on his pillows, using his elbow to prop himself up. "Have you been pacing a lot since yesterday?"

"Yeah, but what-"

"That could be why. You have something on your mind? Something...big?" His smile grew.

"Umm..." House blinked. He couldn't believe he had gotten himself in this situation. What's worse is that his heart was racing...and he couldn't come up with a witty remark, which was so not like him. Usually he had something sarcastic to say to anyone who made _any_ type of comment, but at this moment he couldn't think of one. His mind was fuzzy. "Kind of..."

"Ah ha...maybe that's why you can't sleep. Maybe if you get some closure on whatever's taken your attention, you might feel better."

Was it just him, or was Wilson not only _flirting _with him, but laying quite suggestively? What was up with that?

"M-Maybe..."

"Dinner time, Dr. Wilson." A friendly-looking nurse walked in and handed him a tray. "Mozzarella sticks and carrots tonight. I don't know who comes up with these combos...." She giggled as she walked out.

"Wow...that's something special, alright," House chuckled.

Wilson took the lid off and grinned at them. Saying that House was confused over his joy for breaded cheese was like saying Mt. Everest was big.

"Umm...?"

Without saying a word, Wilson picked one of them up and took a bite off of it. The stringy cheese made a long strechy line as he pulled the rest of it away. Once the cheese had finally snapped, he rolled the line of cheese around his tongue slowly...tauntingly....

House stood up suddenly and looked away. "I uhh....I-I have th-things I have to umm...." His palms were sweaty and he couldn't grab his cane. "Damn it...."

Wilson grinned. "Something wrong?" he asked, watching his best friend fumble with the cane.

"N-No....."

"These are really good, House. Why don't you try one?"

"I umm..." He turned to Wilson and saw him holding one out for him. "O-Okay..." He took it from him and bit into it. The cheese wouldn't break for him, though, and he tried pulling it to try to snap it like Wilson had done. He ended up looking more like a child as he fumbled with it.

"Here, let me help." He stood up and took the end of the cheese. Instead of breaking it, he put it into his mouth. Slowly, _very slowly_, the line of cheese shortened.

House knew what was coming. He knew he should let it go and high-tail it out of there. But...he wasn't sure he wanted to.

When their lips finally met, House's mind went blank. He couldn't move, couldn't think....it was just the two of them. And cheese....

And in that moment, that's all he wanted there to be.

* * *

**A/N**- Hahaha **:)** Sorry, I just loved that. LOL anyway, please don't forget to review~ Let me know what you think!!! Next time: Wilson and House discuss their living arrangements....or lack there-of.


	3. You Don't Need Mistletoe

**A/N**- Heh, I have to thank MTF again for being so amazing. You rock, and I truly mean that!! Thank you for the idea for this next chapter. I had a bit of a block trying to sort my thoughts out and she was such a great help. I hope you like what I did with your idea!!! :)

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!! **MTF and I have created a forum!! It's called WilsonHouse (the link is on my profile page) and we're looking for more members! So far there's a topic for love/relationship/break-up songs and another that's a holiday challenge! Please, it'd be great if you could add your own opinion on the raw intensity that is Wilson/House!!

* * *

House paced in his office, yet _again_, wondering how he would face Wilson when he returned home. Also, why was he craving cheese so badly?

A slight blush colored his face. He knew _exactly_ why he wanted cheese, but the reason was just ridiculous. How can two kisses make a guy question his sexuality? This never bothered him when other students, his "peers", tormented him for being a cheerleader, so why was it now? What was so unique about Wilson, anyway? Sure he was practically a _saint_, always thinking of others, a people pleaser...not to mention he had the most beautiful eyes House had ever seen, a smile that made his whole world feel at peace, and the cutest butt in the--

"What the hell?" he muttered, shaking that thought from his mind. He was not about to admit that he was attracted to a man, let alone _Wilson_.

He sat at his desk and looked at his watch: 10:43 pm. Wilson had already been approved for release, at least in the short term, but he'd decided to stay at the hospital one more night, just to be safe.

House sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He could picture Wilson leaning back into his pillows, playing with that sinful cheese inside his warm mouth, his tongue practically _dancing_ behind his teeth. Greg could almost feel the warmth of the younger man's body beneath his own, his soft moist lips just _beckoning_ to be caressed.......

House's eyes shot open. His hands were shaking and sweaty, his breathing quick. He was practically gasping for air, and he couldn't understand why. Why would a mental image like that trigger such a response from him? _Surely_ he didn't feel that way about him.

But then again, if he _didn't_, he wouldn't have a sinking feeling that this wouldn't just go away, no matter how badly he may wish it to.

Maybe...he didn't really want it to go away. Maybe somewhere deep in his heart, he really wanted the attention.

From him? It didn't feel as _wrong _as he had thought it was going to, so why not?

He needed someone to talk to--someone who wouldn't judge him for considering turning gay for his best friend.

The diagnostician chuckled. "Wow I really _do_ need help, don't I?"

* * *

He sat in the park early the following morning, watching the birds fly around and peck at the scattered remnants of food on the ground. The man leaned back on the bench as he waited for the only person who would listen to him. The boy _was_ the ass-kisser of the team, after all.

"Good morning, Chase," he said as the young blonde walked over. "Sleep alright?"

"What do you want, House?" he asked, skipping the pleasantries as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh come on, lighten up a little. It's not like you have something _better_ to do."

Chase sighed, clearly annoyed. "No, as a matter of fact, I didn't. But you don't really care about that, _do you_?"

"Not at all." House leaned forward and looked out beyond the trees lining the edge of the park. "I needed to talk to someone who would listen to me..."

"What about Wilson? I thought he was your best friend." He sipped his coffee again, looking intently at his boss.

"I _would_, and he _is_, but.....it's about him."

"Oh...well what's on your mind?"

"_Him_. He's all I can think about, and I don't know what to do about it....You must've heard what happened between us by _now_."

"Hey, from where I'm standing, you had plenty of chances to push him away or tell him _no_. Maybe even slap him in the face or something. But you let it happen. That's gotta mean _something_."

"I just don't understand how he could feel so _comfortable_ turning my world upside down. Usually I can read him like a book, but I didn't see this one coming."

"Well telling him that you couldn't live without him must've helped." Chase smiled. "Saying things like that tend to encourage--"

"I _never_ said that."

"Not in so many words, but the idea was passed. You told him you'd be alone without him. Don't tell me you _actually_ thought that admitting something like that wouldn't change things. Grow up, House. That doesn't happen in the real world."

"......I'm actually considering it..."

"Growing up? Seriously? Good luck with that." Chase chuckled.

"Not _that_, you idiot!" House looked down at his shoes. "Starting a relationship...being more than friends..."

"Oh..." Chase sat down beside him. "And how will you--"

"He's never been just my _best friend_," House said with a sudden sparkle in his eyes. "I've always cared about him....maybe more than I thought..."

"So, what's the plan then?"

"Dunno. But that's where the fun is, wouldn't you say?" House grinned as he stood up and limped off toward the hospital.

* * *

"You _do_ know that you don't really have to move out, don't you?" Wilson asked as House was getting up to leave.

"I figured as much, considering you've been all over me for the past few days." House grinned his signature grin, a lighter feeling lifting his heart as if it was...flying.

Wilson blushed hotly as he looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. "That's good because...I called Bonnie."

"You _did_? What could you possibly have to say to _her_?"

"Remember that place Cuddy was so interested in buying?" he asked, glancing up at him.

"Yeah....?" House just stared blankly at him until it finally clicked. "You _didn't_," he said, another grin tugging at his lips.

Wilson stood up, smiling proudly. "Let's go. We have to be there in half an hour."

* * *

_He's buying a bigger place for us....we're finally moving out of Bitch's apartment..._

"So what do you think?" Wilson asked as he hopped onto the counter. "House?"

House looked up from his phone and looked around. He nodded. "I like it. It's your decision, though."

Wilson smiled and started to dial Bonnie's number. House looked at the phone in his hand and a second later, it began to vibrate.

_Seriously? That's great! It's always a good sign when he's trying to make more room for you. Plus that means he's finally over Amber! Is the place nice? =]_

_Yeah...it feels like a real home_, he wrote back.

"We'll take it." Wilson smiled mysteriously at House as he spoke to his ex-wife. It was the kind of smile that House would have loved to pick apart. And he probably would have too, on a normal day, but he had a goal today.

"Hey, do we have any mistletoe?" he asked once Wilson had hung up.

Wilson laughed. "Since when have you had an interest in_ mistletoe_?"

"Do we have any or not?"

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Damn it....." As he turned to leave, Wilson jumped down and was on his heels.

"If you want to kiss me, you don't need the mistletoe," he purred into the older man's ear.

"Who said it was for _you_?" House couldn't help but grin as he turned around. The game had become fun for him, now that he was taking part in it instead of being a victim.

"Are you saying you don't want to kiss me?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't make assumptions."

"So you _do_ then?"

"Oh just shut up already." House put his hand on the back of Wilson's neck. The two smiled as House leaned in and kissed him. Wilson's arms reached up and snaked around the taller man's neck, closing the almost non-existant gap between their bodies.

The two remained like that for what seemed like forever, neither one wanting to pull away for air. When they finally _did_, both men were panting. Wilson looked into House's cool blue eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N**- And so it ends =] For now, anyway. What'd you think? Nice little cliffhanger, eh? Remember, your reviews are what keep me going, so please please please review!!! Next time: House must decide if he's ready to take the next step.


	4. Trying Something New

**A/N**- Racking my brain for countless days trying to better my storyline for your amusement has really taken a toll on my nerves...which is why I've decided to chuck everything else and just focus on my writing :] I hope it's worth it!

*****This chapter is kind of short, but don't pass it over! It's very important for their budding relationship!! **;)**

* * *

What would you say, if you were in House's position? When you've been put on the spot like that, and you don't really know how to continue, words seem to fail you don't they? There is so much you _wish_ you could say, but as soon as the words pass your lips, they lose their meaning. How do you tell someone so fragile, so vulnerable, how you truly feel about them when you yourself don't really know?

House knew without saying anything that this was the turning point. They could either go forward into a relationship, or back, as if the whole thing had never happened. It all depended on what he chose to do now. Could he just smile sweetly and kiss him? Perhaps...but what would come of that? What would come of changing the subject, or smiling, embarrassment sparkling in the depths of his bright blue eyes?

What if...he said the same? What if he uttered the same three life-changing words that seemed to be screaming from the bottom of his heart to be released?

If he just smiled, what would that do? There was so much he wanted to say, so much that wished he could tell the man who was locked in his arms. He wanted to give that man what his wives had failed to--true unconditional love. He wanted to spend every day making him happy...and the strange feeling scared the blue-eyed doctor. He had never felt so strongly about a person, not this suddenly. It took many years for him to realize he wanted Cuddy, and now within _days_ he'd moved on. He knew he wouldn't be happy without Wilson, but how could he tell him that?

He couldn't confess he was in love with the man. Not just because Gregory House was too proud to admit that, but he wasn't sure it was true. He had never questioned his emotions so much in all his life. Was it love? Could it be love? Could a man like Wilson possibly find it in his heart to feel more for him than just best friends? Clearly his feelings ran deeper than that, but were they true? Genuine?

House stared into the eyes of a man he had begun to see in a new light, and wondered what he saw in him. What was it that made him so sure it was House he loved? Didn't he ever question it? Didn't he ever wonder why? No, probably not. He would have just smiled and realized it had become more and more apparent in his behavior and his attitude. House pondered on that with a slight grin, curious to see if he had been the last to find out about Wilson's interest in him.

It was a difficult decision. He didn't want to screw it up, which made everything seem so much harder. What if he did this, what would it mean if he did that? Time was quickly running out. He had to choose something, or the man he so deeply cared about would be gone.

As he opened his mouth to say something, he heard a faint beeping. Wilson looked down at his pager and whimpered softly.

"One of my patients just flat-lined," he said hurriedly. "I have to go."

"We can...pick this up later," he offered, reluctantly taking his hands off of him. He stepped back slightly, not wanting to do something he might regret.

Wilson smiled and nodded. "Alright. Do you need a ride?"

"That would be nice, considering I don't have one," he said, relaxing as the sarcasm he was so familiar with seemed to calm his nerves.

The oncologist laughed and walked out, House following closely behind. The two got into the car and drove away, not saying a word about what had taken place. They would discuss it at home, later that night. For now, they would joke and laugh like they usually did, oblivious to what the future held in store for them.

* * *

House needed help. He wanted things to be absolutely perfect, but he wasn't sure what to do. He had spent hours in his office, focused solely on which option would bring the best outcome. He went through every possible choice, picking each one apart, trying to decide what to do.

Wilson had only come in once, to tell him that his patient had survived and was recovering. He needn't have said anything, though. House had always had faith in him. As far as he was concerned, Wilson was an amazing doctor.

Oh, and they were having spaghetti for dinner. Yum.

He hadn't seen his team at all. He figured they were doing clinic duty or something...he really couldn't care less. Well...there was _one_ person he wanted to talk to. He sent a text to Chase. _It's about Wilson_, he added.

Fifteen minutes later, Chase walked in. He smiled as he closed the door. "Tell me everything."

It didn't take long to fill him in. By the time House was done explaining the situation, Chase was smiling.

"Sounds like you're genuinely worried about this. That's good." He leaned back in his chair and thought about it for a moment. "You should try kissing him."

"I did that already, genius. Three times. Obviously, that's not working," he said as he continued to pace.

"No, you've attacked each other. Hey, all of that tension between you and him has to get out somehow, right?" Chase grinned. "What I meant was...just a kiss."

"I'm not following." He stopped and looked at the boy. What was he talking about? He and Wilson had kissed three times already (not that he was keeping track or anything), and nothing more had happened. Well, aside from Wilson's little confession that morning.

Chase sighed. "I'm going to have to do this the hard way, aren't I?" It was a good thing the blinds were closed, because what followed would've caused hell.

He stood up and walked around the desk to where House was standing. He smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck. "Do it like this," he whispered. And with that, he kissed him.

House was surprised not only by Chase's actions, but by the soft intimacy of the simple kiss. That's all it was too. Soft, sweet...but it spoke volumes.

Then he slowly pulled away. House was stunned--he couldn't believe how breathless it had made him. He imagined what Wilson's face would be like if he were to do that to him, and he smiled. It was perfect.

"See?" Chase said as he let him go. "Now do that and you should be...good to go."

House nodded. "Okay." As Chase was about to leave, House grabbed his arm. "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"......Thank you," he said softly.

Chase looked surprised for a moment, but he quickly nodded. "Don't mention it..."

* * *

**A/N**- Did you like it? Haha, wait until you see what I have in mind with that x] It might be a while until I update again, considering it's the holidays and I'll be doing some travelling. So if I don't update before the New Year, have a safe and wonderful holiday, my lovely readers!!! I love you!!! Next time: Things heat up at PPTH.


	5. Preparations

**A/N**- So although my heart hasn't really been in the right place lately, I had a sudden stroke of genius and had to write this chapter.

***I'd like to wish a very happy holiday and safe New Year to all of my readers!! Especially MTF, who I must say keeps getting better and better in my eyes. :)**

* * *

It wasn't something he was used to and, considering the awkward situation in which he found himself, he didn't think he wanted to be a part of it. But then again, maybe he _did_. He liked that, as fleeting as it may be, he had replaced Wilson as the person House went to when he needed advice. He was happy to feel close to his boss for the first time in..._ever_.

But taking into consideration the fact that his wife had just left him and he was feeling emotionally unstable, perhaps his joy over being needed wasn't what he was making it out to be. Maybe he was simply grateful that someone wanted him around. Maybe he just needed a friend...

* * *

House had never felt nervous in his life. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He _had_ been nervous, but never like _this_.

The car ride home was quiet--Chase had offered to drive him home early. They didn't really discuss much...or talk at _all, _really. It was mostly spent with House drumming his fingers on the dashboard, trying hard not to show his incredible vulnerability. Chase kept sneaking glances at him and then blushing ever-so-slightly when House would meet his gaze.

Like I said--it was quiet. Not terribly awkward, just...not very talkative.

When they pulled in front of House's building, Chase turned the car off and looked up at it. "So..."

"So...see you tomorrow." House opened the door and shifted to put his leg out.

"Wa-...Wait! Aren't you going to tell me what happens?"

House paused for a moment, then looked at him. "Do you really want to know?"

He blinked, as if wondering where the hell _that_ had come from. "Why else would I help you like this?"

"I don't know. You think I understand what goes on in that Aussie head of yours?" He grinned.

Chase just looked at him. Then he smiled a bit. "Text me later or something."

"What if it's after your bedtime?" he teased.

His smile grew. "I'll just sneak my phone into my room then. What they don't know won't hurt me."

House was surprised. Chase was making sarcastic remarks back? And _smiling_?

"You should go," Chase said. "You don't have much time before Wilson will come home."

"Yeah..." House smiled. He carefully got out of the car and closed the door.

"House," Chase said as he rolled the window down.

"What?"

"Don't worry. It'll be hard for him to resist you after that so...just, don't screw it up."

"Oh, you know me."

"That's why I said it." Chase grinned and started up his car again.

"...I have absolutely _no_ idea what I'm doing." House sighed hopelessly as he made his way toward the doors.

Chase watched him go, then killed the engine. "I'm going to regret this..." He grabbed his keys from the ignition and got out of the car. "Hey!"

"Weren't you leaving?" House turned to him, a look of slight confusion in his eyes.

"You need serious help to make this whole thing perfect. If you tried doing it alone, it wouldn't be pretty." He smiled as he went up with him to the apartment. When he pulled out a key, House blinked.

"Since when have you had a key?"

"Since Wilson gave me one." He opened the door and took his coat off. "Do you really want to question me? We don't have much time, remember?"

House stood there for a moment as if weighing his options, then he closed the door and threw his coat onto the couch. "So where do we start?"

"Spaghetti doesn't take very long to make. Let's make this place a bit more...romantic."

House raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Wilson sighed as he walked back to his office, slightly annoyed by the fact that he still had to work. He had been hoping to make spaghetti for himself and his...what would House be considered now? Best friend? House meant so much more to him than that. It just didn't suit him anymore. Potential lover? A bit straight-forward, don't you think? But it was true...if House would accept him, that is.

Wilson sat at his desk, wishing there was a way he could leave it all for the following day. But he knew he couldn't, so he picked up his phone and held the number two. A picture of House popped up, causing Wilson to smile.

"Hey," he said into the phone.

"You're late," a voice said back. "Where are you?"

"Work. I'm sorry, dinner will have to be late."

* * *

When House hung up, Chase looked at him. "Is he stuck at work?"

"Yeah." House sat down and lifted his leg onto the table.

"So...what now?"

"Why did Wilson give you a key?"

Chase sighed. "I don't know, alright? He gave it to me after Amber died. Maybe he just wanted someone to watch his place after he left." When he realized House wasn't commenting, he looked at him. "You okay?"

"I don't...I want to make him happy, but...I'm a miserable person."

"That doesn't matter."

"I'm not sure I know how to be happy," he said softly, leaning his forehead on the hook of his cane.

"Yes you do. You don't see how happy you are when you and him are together." Chase smiled softly. "Don't worry, okay?"

"...I thought you hated me," House said after a moment. "Why are you helping me?"

"I used to hate you, but..."

"You've warmed up to me?" He grinned.

"Sure, whatever you say." Chase rolled his eyes. "What'll you do when he gets here?"

House shrugged. "Wing it?"

"You can't just _wing_ the most important night of your relationship! You need a _plan_!" Chase stood up. "Okay, for all intents and purposes, let's pretend I'm Wilson."

House raised an eyebrow, a dangerous smile plastered on his amused face.

"Work with me here. Okay, I come home from work and hang my coat up--"

"How do you know he hangs it up? He might just throw it onto the couch like I do."

"House," he warned. "I'm doing this for _you_. Just go along with it."

"Alright, alright, go on," he chuckled.

"I notice you cooked dinner for us and...yeah, let's go from there." He smiled warmly. "Do I smell spaghetti? House, you didn't have to cook."

"It was...no big deal. You were working all afternoon, so I...I wanted to give you a break."

"Thank you."

"So...how was your day?"

Chase shook his head. "No, that's pushing it."

"How?"

"You never ask him that. He'll know something's up."

"This is so stupid," he mumbled, shaking his head. He sighed impatiently. "Yeah, okay. I'm fine up until dinner. It's _after_ that I'm nervous about."

"Oh...you mean..."

"That kiss....telling him I'm in love with _him_ too..." House shifted uncomfortably. "Why am I telling you this..."

"Because I'm all you have, House." Chase stepped in his direction. "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't think I could do it..."

"Too afraid?"

"Yeah...of screwing it up."

Chase looked down, smiling to himself. "Well...I _am_ Wilson, remember? Try it on me."

"What?!"

"Hey, I did it to you first, didn't I? Who better to practice on than the one who taught you?"

"...Fine."

House leaned his cane on the couch and gently held Chase's waist, pulling him closer. Chase's face flushed almost instantly, his heartbeat almost audible.

House paused just before their lips touched and smiled. "Your heart is racing," he teased.

"S-So is yours," he breathed. "...Oh just kiss me already."

House had serious doubts about it working, but when his lips covered the boy's, he could feel a burning inside his heart. Not only that, but Chase had practically _melted_in his arms, so he must've done _something _right. He slowly pulled away and smiled.

"How was that?"

"....Perfect." Chase gently broke away from House. "Like I said...don't worry."

When he noticed the blonde was breathless, he smiled wider. "Hard to resist?"

"Incredibly," he answered under his breath.

"Something smells good," a man said as the door opened. Keys jingled as the man walked in, smiling happily. "Oh, hey Chase. I didn't know--"

"I was just...leaving." He grabbed his coat and smiled. "Bye, guys." He got out of there quickly before either man could say anything.

Wilson didn't seem phased at all. He smiled as he hung his coat up. "You didn't have to cook, House."

"Yeah, well..." He smiled back. "Come on, let's eat this before it gets cold."

* * *

**A/N**- Ooh!! Haha, loving this? Good, I am too **:)** Sorry for the delay, folks. I've been busy. Next time: The moment you've been waiting for! House's special surprise for Wilson. Let's hope it all goes according to plan **;)**


	6. Dinner With A Twist

**A/N**- Things never really go according to plan, have you ever noticed that? Just saying...haha. I apologize for the wait. I've been crazy busy with life but I swear with every Wilson/Chase/House loving bone in my body that I have not, nor _**will not**_ forget about you guys!!

Just for clarification from now on, the text like _**this**_ is House's texting, and like _this_ is either thought or Chase's texts. (You should be able to determine which is which, given the scenario and all **:P**)

* * *

"You really went all out for this, didn't you?" Wilson smiled as he sat down at the table set for two. "Candles, dim lighting--"

"Plus the greatest bowl of spaghetti you have _ever_ had." House smiled back as he handed him a bowl. "Cheese?"

"Nah, not today." He looked at House and laughed. "Why is that surprising?"

"You _love _cheese," he answered simply.

"And the scent of flower pedals...How could you have _possibly_ remembered that?"

He shrugged. "You'd be surprised by the things I remember about you."

Wilson chuckled. "Do I _want_ to know?"

"Probably not." He placed the container of cheese between them and sat down. "Well? Why aren't you eating?"

He paused for a moment, then said, "There's something different about you..."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know yet..." He looked intently at the man across from him, absentmindedly twirling the pasta around his fork.

"You _can_ eat and ponder the mystery that is the sudden change in my behavior _at the same time_, you know." House grinned as he picked up a forkful of Wilson's spaghetti.

"Even on our almost date, you steal food from me." Wilson chuckled, shaking his head at the predictable yet surprising man.

"This _is_ a date," House said seriously. "And this isn't for me....."

Wilson blinked, a look of total shock carved into his face. "Oh...okay." He smiled as he leaned forward to accept the food that House was offering him.

The older man felt his heart rate increase exponentially. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's...wow, _you_ cooked this?"

"Yes, Caveman smart. Caveman cook special meal for Wilson." House grinned as he ate some of his own. "Caveman also make dessert. Wilson's favorite."

He laughed, making House's mind go blank. "Wilson thank Caveman. Very yummy."

The diagnostician grinned wider. "Did you just say _yummy_?" The pair's eyes met, then the two burst into laughter.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about absolutely nothing. They laughed and munched on the remainder of the spaghetti, just enjoying the other's company. When House took out a black forest cake, Wilson tilted his head to the side.

"That's not my favorite," he said curiously. "Why--"

"Don't worry," he answered. "It _will_ be."

"Wow, confident in yourself, are you?"

"I _know_ you." House smiled as he handed the man a slice. "Try it. Prove me wrong."

Wilson sighed, picking up the dessert fork. "If this kills me, I'm going to haunt you," he teased.

"Sounds good to me." He grinned from ear to ear.

House's breath suddenly got caught in his throat as Wilson raise the fork to his mouth and trapped the cake its depths. He slowly pulled the fork out, his expression maintaining its air of indifference as he chewed. He swallowed and smiled happily.

"You're right," he said. "This _is_ my favorite."

House exhaled heavily, then started laughing.

"What?"

"It's nothing," he chuckled.

As House watched him eat, he noticed something. Actually a _few_ somethings. First of all, he was slowly getting more comfortable with the idea of them taking their "almost relationship" public. Why? He wasn't so sure of that. But part of him wanted it, wanted people to know the man was _his_. Secondly, Wilson was so cute when he ate. That had no relevance to _anything_, it was just another thing he noticed. Finally, he noticed that his heart felt like it was beating faster whenever Wilson would look into his eyes. But...maybe it was slower. Both? Was that even _possible_?

Well in any case, he knew that he had never felt like this in his life. Which could only mean that...he really _was_ in love with him.

Oh boy...

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wilson smiled warmly in his direction. "You're quiet, which isn't like you. And you're staring," he added with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"...We never umm...continued that conversation from before. When you said..."

"That I loved you?" Wilson put the dishes in the sink and turned around. "Wait...is that what this is all about?"

"I didn't have time to react...You had to leave, remember?" House's heart skipped a few beats as he stood and walked to him without his cane. "Now I can."

The brown-eyed man blinked, not really sure where House was going. This was a side of him Wilson had rarely seen, so he had no idea how to react. "...Go on."

"I couldn't think of a way to tell you how I felt. I thought about it all day..."

"...And...have you thought of something?" he asked softly, stepping toward him.

"You mean aside from the whole house smelling feminine, the cooking, the--"

"Yes," Wilson answered, gently touching House's lips. "Aside from that."

"...Are you sure you love me?"

He stepped back, slightly offended. "You don't believe me?"

"I _do_," he said quickly, matching Wilson's stride. "I was just making sure."

"House...?" Wilson spoke softly. "What are you...?"

He held the man's hips, suddenly feeling short of breath. He tried inhaling deeply a few times, then decided it was time. There was no use prolonging it. Plus if he was being honest, he wanted to see Wilson's reaction.

He fought the urge to run, to get the hell out of there before he ended up looking vulnerable, as he leaned in to kiss him. But, as luck would have it, Wilson's pager beeped again.

House practically growled as he plucked the cursed thing from the man's belt and chucked it across the room. Wilson's eyes were full of...regret? Why?

"Why did you do that?" He pulled away from House to pick it up. "Damn it...."

"What's wrong?" House asked, keeping his head down.

"I have to go back to the hospital." He reattached the pager to his belt. "My patient needs surgery ASAP. She might die if I don't--"

"Go. I'll clean up, it's okay." House grabbed his cane. "Go save her."

"House--"

"You're wasting time." He limped to the table to pick something up and looked at him. "Don't worry about me, just go....GO!"

Wilson put on his coat, grabbed his keys, and took one last sorrowful look at his almost lover before hurrying out. House sighed and went back into the kitchen. As he turned the water on to do the dishes, it was as if a similar switch was turned on inside the saddened, frustrated man. His eyes filled with tears quicker than he was able to fight them back.

"So close...."

* * *

The young doctor laid in his bed, his mind going through every possible scenario that could be happened between his boss and the oncologist.

Did he like the atmosphere? Stupid question, of course he did. What about the food? Was he surprised by the cake? It was probably among the best, if not _the_ best, he's ever had, so that's a stupid question as well. Of course, the blonde could only speculate. He'd never tasted House's cooking before.....

He rolled onto his side and picked up his cell phone just as it vibrated. Startled, he dropped it onto the bed.

"TEXT MESSAGE!" the phone said as it vibrated again.

Chase smiled and picked it up again, knowing who it was from before he even opened it.

**_That didn't go as I had hoped. Never kissed him. He loved the food though :)_**

He sat up and leaned back on his pillows. _Why didn't you? And I figured he would ;) Plus the atmosphere was perfect. Are you okay, though?_

He smiled half-heartedly as he turned the light back on. He got out of bed and was able to throw on a pair of jeans before his phone yelled at him again.

**_I'm...not gonna lie. I almost DID kiss him, which really pisses me off...he had to go save one of his patients....be a fucking hero to everyone else....I know it isn't his fault but...god, I need a drink._**

Chase thought for a moment as he paced in front of his closet, trying to come up with a way to help. He was in a pretty sticky situation as it was, but things had just gotten a lot more complicated. He had no idea how to respond.

"Dr. Feel Good" started emitting from his cell, causing a slight smile to brighten up his slightly saddened expression. He picked it up, his heart racing a mile a minute. "Hello?"

"I can't stay in this apartment right now. You busy?"

"No." He smiled happily and prayed that the other man couldn't hear it in his voice. "Want me to come pick you up?"

"Yeah. You hungry? I don't know why but I still am. Possibly because I was mostly staring during dinner." Chase could hear him shuffling around, making his smile widen.

"Okay, I know a place that's close by." He picked up his coat and his keys. "I'm on my way."

* * *

**A/N**- Okay if you haven't noticed by now, things are starting to slowly develop between Chase and House....which will inevitably cause trouble for them, you know that right? **xD** I hope I don't end up making you wait this long again...sorry about that. Next time (whenever that may be): Things are going to get seriously complicated. House was oblivious to it before, but will he remain ignorant after Chase makes his move?


	7. Taking A Chance

**A/N**- So this chapter has been about two months overdue, and I sincerely apologize for the wait. I've been so busy with school and college prep and...well, other things....that I haven't had the time to type this up. Well, I did now! **:D** I just hope that you guys are happy with this chapter and think that it was worth the wait. Believe me, I worked HARD on this chapter to make up for the hiatus I had to put you guys through **:/** So here it is! Chapter Seven in its completion!!! **:D**

*****For those of you who care: The little bit of lyrics in the middle is to Carrie Underwood's "Wasted" **:)**

* * *

When you drive in silence, your mind tends to wander. Actually, it's probably safe to say that _anything_ done in silence allows your mind to be set free. Now, when you're a man in that position, it isn't necessarily a good thing.

As Chase drove, his mind did just that. He found himself in an alternate world, where House was inviting him out not because he needed to vent....but because he _wanted_ to be with him. He imagined what could have happened between them, had Wilson not woken up delusional from that surgery.

But...who was to say that House would be _happier_ with Chase? What if it would've been the same--or _worse_?

It didn't matter. House was in love with Wilson, there was no doubt in his mind. It was his _heart_ that refused to accept it.

He pulled up in front of the familiar building for the second time that day, significantly more confused and frustrated with himself than he'd been the first time. He held his phone, ready to text House and let him know he was there, when his heart gave him an idea that made his cheeks glow with embarrassment. It was a smart plan, he had to admit. Definitely something that could be done. The question was: was Chase the kind of man that could pull it off?

A rapping sound on his window shook him out of his trance. He unlocked the door and watched House climb in quickly and slam the door shut. "You okay?" he asked worriedly, not surprised at all when House shot him a dirty look. "Sorry, standard question."

"Just drive," he answered, sounding much angrier than he'd been not even twenty minutes ago.

Chase knew better than to push the issue. He put his car in drive and pulled away slowly. Perhaps it was his guilt at falling in love with a man who loved another, or maybe his fantasy world was beginning to leak into his reality, but he could've sworn a very depressed Wilson had run out of the lobby with tears in his eyes.

He hated himself for doing it, but he sped up and got out of there as quickly as his car would let him. He hated himself even more when his heart jumped with excitement at the realization that _**he**_ had House, not Wilson. For once in his life, House wanted to be with **_him_. **

Wait a second....

"I thought you said Wilson had gone to the hospital to do surgery." He spoke the words as delicately as he could. House looked ready to either break into hysterical tears or to throw a tantrum.

"I know what I said!" he snapped. He took a deep breath and it seemed to the blonde man that he was fighting back tears. "He...got one of his underlings to do it for him. Said that it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be so...he could come home."

It broke his already shattered heart to ask, but he had to know. "Why?"

"He could tell I was going to do something," he said after a moment of quiet meditation. "He felt bad for running out on me...."

"So...why did he seem like he was crying? What happened?"

"We got into a fight. He didn't want me to see you, I didn't want to see him...It was..." He sighed, clearly struggling to speak.

"It's okay," Chase said softly. His whole body was screaming. He wanted to hold him close and tell him that it was going to be alright. He longed to kiss away those tears on his face, even to hold his hand. _Anything_ to take his pain away.

Just as he was thinking this, House's cellphone began to ring, and the broken-hearted diagnostician did something that Chase would never forget. He rolled the window down and threw it into a bush.

"Wha-!!"

"Don't worry, it'll be there when we come back," House assured him quietly. He leaned his head back against the seat and sighed. "So what are we going to eat?"

"Do you know what you want?" he asked, already with an idea in mind. He was still a bit shocked that he had really thrown his phone away like that, but he knew better than to let it show.

"Not pasta." He rubbed his eyes. "I could go for a drink, though."

Chase laughed. "I was thinking burgers."

"Mmm....a nice juicy cheeseburger with a tall beer?" He smiled at the thought. "I like the way you think."

Chase smiled happily. That had to be the most beautiful smile in the world....

"How can you drive in silence?" House asked suddenly. "Is your radio broken or something?"

The younger man laughed again. "No, it isn't broken." He pressed a button on the steering wheel and the radio came to life.

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting  
To wake up one day and find  
That I let all these years go by wasted  
Oh, I don't wanna keep on wishin', missin'  
__The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time wasted_

Chase's heart began to race. It was almost as if it was telling him this was yet another reason to follow through with the idea. He certainly didn't want to let all of this time be wasted...but House was still in love with another! What could he _possibly_ do, if he really wanted to?

He could feel his heart protesting, but it just had to accept that House could never be his! It was obvious he was meant for Wilson, as badly as that hurt him. He wished he hadn't let those chances he'd had go to waste, but it wasn't like he could go back and do it over.

"You planning on getting out?" House grinned, knocking on Chase's window from the other side, breaking him from another trance.

"Oh yeah." He smiled as he turned the car off and got out. "This is one of my favorite places to eat."

"Greeeeeat," he teased, making his way to the door.

Chase found himself smiling warmly. It was crazy to think that the man he had hated for so long would end up being the person he so desperately needed, yet here they were, and he needed him more than anyone knew.

"There's a club attached to this place?" House asked, pointing at the sign that said: "EVERY NIGHT! 9PM-2AM! BRING A PARTNER! DANCE 'TILL YOU DROP!!"

Chase laughed. "No. It's....well, see for yourself!"

The two walked inside and were met by a tall, tattooed girl with a brilliant smile. "Welcome to Joni's Grill and Groove Diner! I'm Allison and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Would you like to eat or get your groove on first?"

House was grinning. "I like it here already."

"We'll eat first." Chase smiled at House.

"Okay, will you two be drinking tonight?"

"Yes!" House answered quickly.

Allison smiled. "Great!" She put blue neon wristbands around their wrists and picked up two menus. "Follow me, please."

Once they were seated, first round of drinks in hand, Allison handed them their menus and smiled again. "I'll be back shortly for your order."

House downed half of his mug. "Ah, that's good stuff. So!" He leaned forward on his elbows and smiled at him.

"What?" Chase smiled back, trying to hide how nervous the man was making him.

"Are we going to dance later? Because it would be a real shame to come here and not take advantage of everything that's available."

There was something in House's piercing blue eyes that made Chase's heart race like mad. "I-I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Damn, Chase was in deep trouble. His mind had gone on a rampage, while his heart remained calm, almost as if it knew something that the rest of him didn't.... He wasn't going to ask why--it was the only thing that kept him from losing his cool.

Before long, they had ordered their food and House was working on his second drink. Chase's remained untouched as he stared off, travelling to his fantasy world while he listened to his boss' rambling. He nodded in all the right places, but he honestly wasn't paying much attention.

"Do you want to dance?"

Chase blinked, immediately being pulled back from his daydream. Had that been in his head, or did House _really_ just ask him to dance? "What?"

"We have some time before the food comes." House stood up and smiled softly. "Come on, it's better than having to pretend you're listening," he added sarcastically.

Chase blushed a little. "Okay."

What was the worst that could happen? It was just dancing. Besides, this place had never played anything but fast-paced dance music, so he had nothing to lose. Even if his heart _was_ racing....

As luck would have it, the moment the two stepped onto the dance floor, the intercom came on. "Hey, everyone!" Allison's voice rang through the air. "We're going to slow things down a bit. Today, for those of you who don't know, is Joni and Lexa's fifteen-year anniversary! So they're going to share a very special dance and invite all of you couples to join them!"

"...Lexa sounds like-"

"Yeah, she's a female. They're lesbians." Chase paused, then took a step back.

"Getting cold feet?" House teased.

_We aren't a couple_. The young man blushed hotly, then shook his head. "No. I just...wasn't sure if..."

"I may as well get used to the attention." He smiled and led his partner out onto the dance floor. He gently held Chase's waist and smiled a bit awkwardly. "This isn't so bad."

"That's because I'm so far away from you." He smiled nervously as he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I should be _here_."

Now it was House's turn to blush. "Oh..."

As they danced, Chase realized something that made his heart leap. Either House was seriously wasted already (which was unlikely--he'd only had two drinks, and this was _House_), or...he really _did_ like being with him.

He mustered every ounce of confidence he had, as he'd done earlier, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. To his surprise, House didn't pull away. In fact..._he kissed him back!_

Chase was smiling when he pulled away. "Your heart is racing," he said softly.

House smiled back. "So is yours."

* * *

Wilson had never hurt this badly because of House. When he wasn't crying, he was cleaning _everything_ so that he _wouldn't_ cry. It hurt him that they'd been so awful to each other. He hated seeing that vulnerable broken spirit within House's eyes. But most of all...he hated watching Chase drive away with _his_ man.

Since when had those two been so close, anyway? Didn't they hate each other?

"I must be crazy about him," Wilson said, laughing sadly as he laid down on the couch again. "I'm getting jealous...of _Chase_! Of all people...why _him_?"

Unfortunately, no amount of convincing from his brain would stop his frightened heart from racing, nor the tears that fell from his already red eyes...

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Chase smiled as they climbed back into the car.

"Actually, yes. The food was definitely worth the wait."

Chase couldn't help but laugh. "Just the food? That's all you liked?"

"Well, no." House grinned. "I can't believe you actually had the guts to take me to a gay bar!" As he said that, he burst into laughter. "And I actually _enjoyed_ myself too! I don't know which one is worse!"

The adorable blonde man laughed harder. "You needed to loosen up. I didn't want you so upset anymore." He smiled as he started the car. "I wanted to help."

House stopped laughing, but he still had a soft smile. "I knew you would. I think Wilson did too, that's why he let me go."

Chase's hands tightened around the steering wheel. _Him_ again. He felt his heart crumbling to pieces as he pulled away, feeling his dreams and fantasy being torn from him and left behind.

What was it about Wilson that had House so hung up on him anyway? What did Wilson have that he didn't? Boyish charm? Chase had that in surplus! Age? So what? Chase was taller, smarter, more interesting.....and come on, he didn't need some _surgery_ to awaken his hidden feelings! So what the hell?

There was no doubt in his mind that he was the better kisser of the two as well. Plus he had a sexy accent! Did Wilson have a sexy accent? Of course not!

Chase looked at House when they'd reached the bush that concealed his phone and he smiled. House had totally passed out.

His mind was made up. After retrieving his phone, not surprised at _all_ to find twelve missed calls from Wilson, Chase stuck it in his coat pocked and sped off once more.

He was smiling like crazy when they stopped again, this time with no intention of leaving for the night. He turned off the car and looked at the man beside him. This time, his head was screaming at his heart, telling thim that his heart was tricking him, playing him for a fool! This would ruin everything he had worked so hard to create! Besides, House loved Wilson! It could never work, and Chase SOOO wasn't the kind of man that could pull it off! He was too damn nice!!!

For the first time ever, his heart remained calm. It's better than having him go back to Wilson and having another screaming match, or hurting more because of him. He chose to be with _him_ tonight, to avoid that pain. He chose _not_ to be with the man he was in love with! That _had_ to count for something, right?

He got out and carefully opened House's door. "House," he said softly. No response. "...Greg." He gently shook the sleeping man.

"Huh?" He sat up straight, blinking hard to try to wake himself up.

"We're here."

Chase slowly helped him to the door. Once there, he took out his key and unlocked it.

House staggered inside, then paused as he took in his surroundings. "Wait...this isn't my place."

Chase closed the door gently and locked it. "It is tonight." He walked slowly towards House, giving him plenty of time to run if he wanted to.

He didn't.

The blonde smiled almost seductively as his arms snaked around his waist. As both of their hearts began to race, Chase moved closer and, feeling much more confident than before, kissed House passionately.

Another first happened at that moment. Both men, as different as they were, had the same thought: This was going to change everything.

And the night...had only just begun.

* * *

**A/N**- Just curious, how many of you made the connection when they commented on their racing hearts? If you didn't, go back to Chapter 5 **:)** I thought it would be cute to add that in again, but it's no fun if no one notices...haha.

Next time: Now, it doesn't take a psychic to figure out what the next chapter will consist of. What you _don't_ know, however, is the drama that occurs as a result, or how said...activity...affects everyone involved in this little love triangle of mine.

I hope to have the next chapter up soon!! **:D** Plus, with circumstances as juicy as these, who would want to wait? **;P**


	8. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**A/N**- I must say, this chapter was one of the more fun ones to write **:3** Then again, I'm somewhat of a freak, so there's no surprise there.

***SPECIAL THANK YOU!* **First of all, you guys who have stuck with this story since November...I've just gotta say you are all the greatest. Your reviews, your support, everything. I love you all so much and I hope to keep you guys happy with how things turn out **:)** But ask any truly talented writer of a series, sometimes you have to break your audience's hearts, and sometimes you make their hearts soar. You can't make everyone happy, but you _can_ keep them hooked. That's what I want to do. I want you guys to love when I publish a new chapter, to feel excited when you receive that update email for those of you who have me on alert...I want to be your best friend and your worst enemy. I want you to love me and hate me. I want to be...a truly gifted writer **:) **Secondly, I must thank my best friend in the whole world (at least, in the cyberworld xP), MTF, for being so freaking amazing. Shoot, between texting and all that, we've gotten so close. I love you girl, you **ROCK**!

Oh, and thanks for reading this over for me **:)**

**

* * *

**

His heart was pounding like mad as their kiss went beyond the obvious boundaries. He tried to ignore the fact that he had hardened, because that would imply that he was turned on by this man. All they were doing was making out! He had done that with Wilson a few times now too, but nothing like this had happened!

How could Chase be this good of a kisser? He seriously hadn't expected this of him...

House mentally smacked himself in the face. This was Chase, here. Yes, he'd always been sexy, attractive, jaw-droppingly handsome...

What the fuck? He seriously needed to stop kissing this boy. He was starting to get ideas.

But then Chase bit his lip, his thumbs sliding into House's pants as he held onto them, and all of the older man's resistance washed away.

* * *

Wilson had cleaned the entire apartment while he waited for House to come home, but now he had nothing to do. His thoughts and fears swarmed through his head, keeping him from getting any sleep. He looked at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time: 2:17 am.

Tears poured out of him as he rolled onto his other side. No fight with any of his ex-wives had _ever_ left him this broken and hurt. Where had Chase taken House? Why wasn't he home yet?

What were they doing?

* * *

A glow from the light post outside the window was the only thing illuminating his apartment, but boy did it set the mood. Chase was slowly backing House into his room as particles of clothing were scattered on the ground: their jackets, their shoes, one of House's shirts (he was wearing a white tank beneath it), and Chase's shirt, all decorating the floor.

With a playful yet seductive push, Chase made House lay down. He crawled so that he was directly over him on the bed, lower region taunting lower region. He smiled dangerously but he didn't say a word. His hands did all the talking.

First, House's shirt had to come off. Chase leaned forward and kissed his neck as his hands pulled on the shirt. It easily came off, which made him smile wider.

House smiled back as he leaned in and kissed him deeply, his arms wrapped around the boy's hips. He already felt exhilarated, and they had hardly done anything yet! Who knew Chase was capable of...well..._this_?

The blonde haired surgeon kissed him back, his body loving the feel of House's arms around him. He blindly unbuckled his partner's belt and slowly unzipped his pants, relishing the moment. He was pleasantly surprised when House sat up and started biting his neck, teasing him playfully.

"I want top," the older man whispered, his thumbs sneaking into the boy's boxers.

"You don't know how to lead," Chase purred seductively, making the hairs on the back of House's neck stand on end. "Let me show you how it's done."

Pretty soon, every scrap of clothing was in a pile beside the bed, leaving two hot-blooded, naked men covered in a sheet.

Well...until House thought the sheet was in the way and kicked it onto the floor.

He had never thought sex with a man could be so..._thrilling_. Chase definitely knew what he was doing and, had House been in his right mind, he would've questioned it. But, since he wasn't, he just sat back and let Chase control him.

My God, was he glad he did.

"Do it like this..." Chase whispered in his ear as he gently rocked against the man. He teased his neck, House moaning softly from the rhythm of their bodies. Never in his life had he felt this connected with another person. Sex was just...sex.

Not anymore.

* * *

Something deep within Wilson's broken heart was screaming at him. It seemed frantic, as if something was being taken away from him.

...House.

He shot up and quickly put his shoes on, a fire burning just beneath his cool exterior. Although to him, Chase didn't seem like the kind of man who's conscience would allow him to steal someone away whom was already in a relationship (and last time Wilson checked, Chase wasn't even _remotely_ gay), he and House _had_ gotten significantly closer in the last week or so. Plus, as much as it pained the oncologist to admit it, House had a tendency to do irrational and spontaneous things when he was incredibly depressed, hurt, angry, or any combination of the three.

He refused to acknowledge that whatever was going on was indirectly his fault. It wasn't. _House_ was the one who overreacted, not him.

Wilson grabbed his jacket, his phone, and his keys as he made a beeline for the door. He didn't remember where exactly Chase lived, but at this point, he really didn't care. He would drive around all night if he had to.

That man-whore was **NOT** going to steal House from him.

* * *

The freak that dwelled deep within both men awakened simultaneously. They touched, stroked, and rubbed every inch of every inch of their partner's body. They became familiar with the other's curves, the way their muscles moved...They kissed each other as if they'd been lovers for years, not minutes. Hearts pounded wildly and sparks flew as the sexual chemistry that had always been present between them was finally allowed to break free.

Kissing turned to soft licking, which soon turned to biting, which led to moaning and other unfamiliar noises to escape their lips. Pressure built up in both of them and it was becoming nearly impossible to hold it back.

"I've never been bottom," House grunted almost inaudibly, his face beaded with sweat. "I think...I may be able to get used to this."

Chase grinned, his eyes sparkling dangerously. He lowered his head to kiss the other man's erection, his own itching almost painfully to be released. House moaned a bit louder, his fists tightening on the bed as he forced his head deeper into the pillow.

"Do it," he whispered, his voice shaking. His heart was pounding even harder now; he had to pant to even try to refill his lungs.

The sweaty blonde smiled. He knew what the man wanted, but if he showed him what that intimate and precious moment was like, two becoming one, then there would be no mystery left. House would lose interest. Chase had to keep some tricks up his sleeve. Besides, he couldn't think of a better way to end this...

He gently held his lover's waist and kissed him. It wasn't passionate, they didn't make out...it was loving and soft. Romantic. In fact, they were so caught up in that perfect kiss that neither of them noticed how damp the bed had become.

House covered them with the sheet again and held the boy close. Chase snuggled up to him and yawned, completely worn out. Perhaps it was the rush of endorphins, or the perfection of the moment, but just before he fell asleep, Chase whispered something. Something that, had House not been delirious and unaware of the true nature of the situation he was in, would've sent the diagnostician over the edge.

"I love you, Greg..."

The older man smiled, despite his heart falling through his stomach. He listened to the sleeping man breathe, the smile on his face widening. He gently brushed the boy's hair to the side and kissed his head. "I love you too...Wilson."

* * *

**A/N**- Well now that my heart is racing...haha, I really loved writing this. Is that bad of me? No? Well good then **:D**

Next time: Shit hits the fan. You've been waiting for drama? Well here it is. *****maniacal laughter*** :3**

**Oh yeah, HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!~**


	9. Realizations

**A/N**- My goodness, I really liked writing all of this drama. I'm happy to announce that this isn't all that's going to happen either, as my infamous cliffhanger will show you. Unfortunately though, it seems like after a couple more chapters, this story will be complete. It feels bittersweet...ah well, who knows. Perhaps something else will pop up as I'm writing that will prolong the inevitable end to this story. That's one of the many joys of being a writer, you never really know if it'll end when you plan for it to. (Oh, and as of now, I really have NO IDEA when that will be **xP**) Okay so, without further delay, relish in the madness that I have created **:3**

**PLEASE FORGIVE HOW HORRIBLY LATE THIS UPDATE IS! OMG, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE FOR ME D;  
**

**

* * *

**

_Little sparrow, little sparrow  
Precious, fragile little thing  
Little sparrow, little sparrow  
Flies so high and feels no pain_

Chase was the first one to wake up the following morning. His body had conditioned itself to wake up around five, even on his days off. He was pleasantly surprised to find that two strong, muscular arms were wrapped around his torso from behind. He closed his eyes as memories of only a few hours prior to this replayed like a slow, magical scene from a romantic film. It all seemed so unreal...but the steady breathing behind him proved that as surreal as it may have seemed, it really happened.

All of it.

He slowly rolled over so he wouldn't disturb his partner, his eyes searching the man's face. He looked so...peaceful. Chase smiled as he gently snuggled closer to him, his heart swelling as House subconsciously held him tighter.

Laying there with him, Chase allowed his mind to travel back in time. All of those close calls, the fights between them, the screaming...it was all worth it. He found himself smiling in disbelief. They were really together. While it was true that Chase had to get House totally wasted before it could happen, the circumstances leading up to it really didn't matter. They had slept together – something that Wilson had not yet experienced.

Chase grinned kind of dangerously to himself. Finally...he had done something with House that the diagnostician's supposed best friend hadn't. Even better than that was the fact that as much as he may want to, House couldn't possibly walk away now. Intoxicated or not, he still enjoyed picking people apart. He still loved puzzles. That night, the blonde man had proven that there was more about him that had remained hidden from everyone...including House. Chase was confident that although he hadn't fully replaced Wilson in the older man's heart, there were places that he was slowly taking over. The two had done things together in a single night that Wilson had _never_ done in the roughly twenty years of their friendship. There was a special place in House's heart for the sexy Aussie.

He wasn't going to stop, either. Chase knew that his lover's "true love" was going to freak on him when he found out, but he didn't care. No teddy-bear-gone-mad was going to stop him from going after what he really wanted.

No way.

* * *

House woke up a few hours later, smiling childishly. He wasn't in pain for the first time in _years_. No throbbing, no pulsating waves of agony...just peace. Had sex _really_ killed the pain in his leg? Was that even possible?

Well whether it was or not, House was grateful. He loved the man so much more now. Plus...he could _definitely_ get used to sex like _that_.

His smile grew warmer when the man in his arms snored lightly and snuggled closer to his bare chest. The older man couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. He gently kissed his lover's messy hair and felt a warmth shoot through his veins as he whispered, "I love you."

There was a moan, followed by a soft "I love you too."

House's heart stopped, his eyes wide with shock. Had that been... No, it couldn't possibly be. He gently pulled the sheets down, exposing a mess of what he now realized was blonde hair. "...Since when have you been blonde?"

Chase laughed as he moved his head to look at the blue-eyed beauty. "Since I was born. You okay, House?" He leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, confirming all of House's fears.

The man he had made out with...the one that turned him on...was Chase.

The man he had willingly submitted to...was Chase.

The man who had eliminated every trace of physical or emotional pain and made him smile like a school girl with a crush...

"It was all _you_?" House's face resembled a man who had seen a ghost. "Are you _serious_?"

Chase propped himself up on his elbow, smiling softly as he traced the man's chest with his finger. "Serious as a heart attack. It was all me."

Internally, House was freaking out. How could he had been so willing to be with _Chase_? What the fuck? He hid his fears underneath a wall of external anger, however, so that the boy wouldn't notice. He made an abrupt move to punch him in the face, but Chase was too quick. He grabbed the flying wrist and pinned it down as he swung a leg over him, completely stopping the diagnostician from moving. He had known this wouldn't be easy.

"House," he purred softly. "I didn't force you to sleep with me."

"You got me fucking drunk!"

"No. I didn't. _You_ drank because of your _own_ decision to drink. You danced with me because _you_ wanted to." He smiled softly, already knowing that there was nothing House could say that Chase couldn't throw right back in his face. "Nothing that happened was forced. You had plenty of chances to run, but you didn't take any of them. You _wanted_ this.

House couldn't breathe. As he replayed what he could remember from the previous night, he was appalled to find that Chase was right. He _hadn't_ forced anything on him. What was even _more_ appalling was that most of the time, he wanted it just as much as his - he shuddered at the thought - lover did.

The blonde smiled. "See?" He kissed the man again, deeper and more lovingly this time.

House just laid there, paralyzed with fear and disbelief. Even after Chase had gotten up, smiled and moved his perfect lips as he spoke words that never reached House's brain, and went to take a shower, the older doctor just couldn't move.

How had he never seen this coming? Chase had a thing for him and it _actually_ went by undetected? How was that possible?

As if to answer his own question, his mind slowly began putting the pieces together - the fidgeting in the park, the love in his soft kiss, his open ear and concerned heart, his optimism...all of it. It all made sense now.

To make things worse, House had called on him so often _because of those things_!

...What did that mean for his relationship with Wilson?

"Hey, you should get dressed!" Chase stood in the doorway, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. He was smiling so beautifully that House's heart skipped a beat. "We have to be in work soon."

"Oh...do we _have_ to work today?" He hated sounding like a child, but House had honestly forgotten all about work. His heart dropped suddenly; going to the hospital meant an inevitable confrontation with Wilson.

...Shit.

"Very funny. Cuddy'll have both of our heads on a platter if we don't go in. Don't worry though," he added with a smile," we can always come back after."

"What about..." he paused, which was very odd for him. He figured continuing with that sentence would be detrimental to any possible relationship he could hope to have, either with the sexy blonde or the beautiful brunette.

Not that Chase was as oblivious as House hoped he'd be. He had been contemplating the same thing for a while. "I guess...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He sat on the edge of the bed. "I know this might be hard, but trust me, there's a reason why every single one of his relationships ends in disaster."

House blinked. Had he just insulted Wilson? _Seriously_?

"Come on, House." Chase ripped the sheet off, exposing a very naked man. "Time for work. Spit spot." He grinned as he went off to get dressed.

As House slowly got ready, he thought about how _stupid_ he was for getting himself into this. Oh, and not only that, but now he had to choose...

He had _no clue_ how he would. If he was being perfectly honest, he wanted both of them, in one way or another. Chase was a beast in bed, and he was always willing to listen and be there for him when he needed someone. On the other hand, Wilson had been his best friend for years. The two were so close that they were practically dating, anyway. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he smiled a bit...

He got out of bed and began putting his clothes from the previous day back on. It was a long shot, but there was a chance that one of them, if not both, might be interested in doing something like that.

"You ready?" Chase asked, walking back in the room about ten minutes later to find House looking frantically through his pockets. He walked over and gently touched one of his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my phone," he said, completely frustrated.

Chase nodded. "Right." He reached into his own pocket and took it out. "Here, you had fallen asleep in the car before we got to the area where you'd thrown it. I retrieved it for you, and I guess I forgot to give it back once we got here." He shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

House just looked at him, then took the phone. He didn't know whether to be grateful that he had actually gotten it, or to punch the boy in the face for holding out on him. He pressed a button on the thing and felt his heart sink when the screen lit up.

Chase could read him like a book. "He didn't call, did he?"

"No..." For some reason, the grown man wanted to break down and cry like a child whom had fallen and scraped his elbow. His heart was broken. It hadn't been that awful of a fight, had it? Wasn't his friend even remotely concerned about him?

"Come on," the boy said gently, pulling on the man's sleeve. "Let's go have breakfast before we get to the hospital. You need to eat something."

House nodded and walked with him, not bothering to protest when Chase held his hand. His eyes filled with tears when he realized that while he had woken up with someone beside him...Wilson had woken up alone.

* * *

Wilson had given up the search around four in the morning and went back to his apartment to clean up for work. He felt horrible, not only because of the fight or the lack of sleep, but because something was tugging at his heart. He couldn't explain it, but he had a really bad feeling.

He almost called in sick to work. He could definitely pull off sounding ill, but if House decided to show his face...

He gripped the edge of the sink as tears stung his eyes. He stared at himself in the mirror, wondering what House could possibly want with Chase? What was going on between them?

More importantly...should he really be worried over the amount of time the two seem to be spending together? Or was it just his paranoid mind going wild again?

He sighed heavily as he walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed the keys that had been thrown on the table and picked his jacket up off of the floor. When he had returned, he didn't care if his things were simply thrown around or not, so he didn't bother putting them away properly. He took one last look at the apartment before closing the door and walking to his car.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed a button, hoping to see that House had called him back. His heart fell through the floor when he realized that he hadn't.

The tears refused to be suppressed this time as he got into his car, turned the stereo on, and sang "You Give Love A Bad Name" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

It was now eleven o'clock in the morning, and all three men were at the hospital. Wilson had been there for a few hours, buried in forms and files from his patients. He had been working so hard that he completely forgot about his troubles, or about the man whom had stolen his heart.

Well...perhaps that was a lie. He couldn't possibly forget about House, but...it was a nice change not to feel as depressed anymore.

On the other end, House and Chase were alone in House's office drinking coffee. For some reason, Foreman had decided not to come into work, Taub was busy fixing his marriage that was slowly falling apart (again), and Thirteen was doing routine check-ups in the clinic. It was as if the two men had been given time to prepare for the drama that was surely going to happen once Wilson decided to walk by.

"Are you worried about this?" House said, breaking the silence.

"Worried about what?" Chase said, sipping his coffee. "Wilson? Nah, what's the worst he's gonna do?"

House looked into his cup. Was now a good time to bring up his idea, or would it be best to wait?

"What's on your mind?" his partner asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I was considering something... It may be a little crazy, but..." He looked up and felt his heart completely stop. His mouth fell open at how handsome the man looked and his name fell from his lips in a soft whisper.

"Wilson..."

The blonde-haired pretty boy turned and immediately tensed up as the third wheel entered the room. "What do you want?" he asked, crossing his arms. There was no need for pleasantries anymore. After all, Wilson had never been a stupid man. He had to have known that something was going on between himself and House.

"I want to know why House won't return my phone calls," Wilson said, also crossing his arms. "And...to apologize for what I said last night." He looked at the older man and his eyes told the story of his rough night. House could feel his heart breaking as he looked into them. "I was wrong..."

"No, I was," House corrected, standing up and walking out from behind the desk. "I overreacted and wouldn't let you make up for it. It was my fault."

"You did nothing wrong," Wilson disagreed, gently touching House's arm the same way Chase had done only hours prior.

Chase scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, give me a break. You can't expect to just take him back like some belonging after he's spent the night with someone else. Even _you_ aren't that naive, Wilson." He walked over to House's other side and held his hand. "You missed your chance. House is with me now."

Woah, talk about ripping off the band-aid. Wilson blinked, his eyes glancing down at the pair's hands. He felt a knot in his chest as his eyes filled with tears. "You two had sex?" he said, his voice barely audible.

House wanted to smack Chase. He couldn't believe that he had been so brutal to Wilson. He turned to him and was about to rip the boy down to size, when the blonde planted a loving and passionate kiss on his lips. As pissed off as House was, he couldn't bring himself to pull away from him. His arms instinctively reached up and wrapped around his body, forgetting for a moment that they had company.

Wilson gasped, his eyes flooding with tears. So it was true... His suspicions about them were, in fact, completely accurate. He began to tremble, the sadness and rage building up inside him like a volcano preparing to erupt. By the time the couple had separated, Mt. Wilson was ready to explode.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Wilson cried out suddenly.

Chase smirked at him as he let go of a breathless House. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

Wilson growled. He took one look at that smug expression on the boy's face and punched him hard, knocking him to the ground. Both Chase and House looked at him in shock, Chase holding onto his cut chin.

"Oh fuck no, I'm not taking this." He got back up onto his feet and looked at the man whom had hit him. "You wanna play that game?" He grabbed something off of House's desk, what looked like a stapler, and whacked Wilson over the head with it before he could react. The only difference was that Chase had gotten up. Wilson laid there on the ground, motionless.

"Pansy," Chase muttered as he put the instrument down.

House instinctively got down onto the ground and checked the man for any sign of vital signs. After a moment, his eyes widened with horror. "Chase, he isn't breathing!"

"What?"

"He isn't fucking breathing!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. You hate me for that cliffhanger. But hey, it's what you guys love about me, isn't it? ;D Again, I'm so sorry for how late this update is, but I hope that this chapter at least begins to make up for it. If not...well, the next chapter will!**

**Next time: Chase and House have to deal with the aftermath of their confrontation with Wilson. House realizes how Chase and Wilson really feel about each other, and he is told to make a choice. Does he go for the blonde surgeon or the brunette oncologist? Only time will tell!  
**


End file.
